


My Asshole

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, chai coffee, new ship!!, symp!ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Paul doesn't know what to do anymore~This was a prompt but I was really proud of this so here we go~
Relationships: Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)/Paul Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	My Asshole

Paul didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know anything any more. 

Why was Charlotte singing? Why did Bill die? 

He knew he had something to do with this whole… musical outbreak. They were targeting him somehow.

Paul was walking up towards the safe house and he buzzed himself in. “Hey, its me, Paul. Let me in please?”

“Paul, it’s you?” Ted’s voice came through the intercom. “Is it really you or?”

His words fell short.

“I’m sure I haven’t been infected, dear,”

“What did you tell me on our first date?”

“I said you were my asshole,”

The gates opened up and before he knew it, Ted was in his arms. 

“I was so scared when you went out after I- Where’s Bill?”

“He… He didn’t make it. You were right,”

“Forget what I said, I’m so sorry,” Ted hugged his boyfriend tighter. “Please, come inside,”

Paul was lead inside where he was greeted by Henry and Emma. The only four survivors, in this room.

“We need to leave the area,”

“But what about the infected, we need to stop them,” 

“Fuck that! We need our lives!” Emma said.

“I don’t care about my life,” Paul said somberly, looking down. He could feel Ted’s eyes on him. “Look, I have something   
to do with this whole thing. I feel like they know me,”

“They’re probably manipulating you, they want to get inside your head, and when they do, there is no way to stop them from taking it,” Henry said. 

“When I was at the school, they said that I defied them thrice,”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Paul wrapped his arms around himself protectively. “I don’t want this,”

“None of us do, Paul,” Ted pulled Paul into an embrace. “But we will be brave. It’s not just you. All four of us will destroy   
them,”

“I need a breather,”

Paul pushed Ted away and ran from the room and up the staircase. Where he was going? He didn’t know. 

“Paul wait!”

“Slow down!”

“Where are you goin’!”

“Go away Ted!” 

SLAM

Paul locked the door and curled up on the bed. He quickly started sobbing.

“Bill…”

“Paul?”

“Charlotte,”

“Are you okay?”

“I let them down,”

“Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”

Paul didn’t answer. He barely trusted his voice anyways.

“I’ll just leave you alone,”

“Stay with me,”

He heard Ted slide down to sit on the floor next to the door. 

“I’ll always be here,”


End file.
